zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Spectacle Rock
Spectacle Rock is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This strange rock formation is easily distinguishable due to its shape, which resembles that of a pair of spectacles. Spectacle Rock serves many different purposes in the various games it appears in. Appearances The Legend of Zelda During the First Quest, Spectacle Rock, located on Death Mountain, is the location of Ganon's lair, Level 9. Its entrance can be found by bombing the entrance in the left 'eye' of the formation. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Spectacle Rock is found in the southwestern region of Hyrule. After the events of The Legend of Zelda, the former Death Mountain dungeon has caved in. The Hammer is found in the ruins of the dungeon. The second peak of Spectacle Rock remains, and if Link smashes it with the Hammer, a cavern containing a Magic Container is opened. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Spectacle Rock is located at the top of Death Mountain. It serves as a key to enter the Tower of Hera; in the Dark World, Link must use the Magic Mirror while standing on a patch of ground of the same shape as Spectacle Rock and transport himself to the Light World. Upon his arrival there, he is on the top of Spectacle Rock and can jump down to the area where the Tower of Hera is located. Coincidentally, on top of Spectacle Rock, there is a Piece of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Spectacle Rock can be found in the Tal Tal Mountain Range, in the northwestern area of Koholint Island. It holds an entrance to Turtle Rock. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Spectacle Rock appears as a pair of rock pillars in the Death Mountain Crater. On top of one of the pillars is a Piece of Heart, which can be accessed by planting a Magic Bean in a patch of Soft Soil nearby and letting it grow into a movable platform. Behind the rocks is the entrance to the Fire Temple, which judging by the structure (clearly seen on the dungeon map), extends into Spectacle Rock. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ]] Spectacle Rock, located at the summit of Death Mountain, presumably appears as an island on the Great Sea known as Spectacle Isle. The Great Sea, the country in which the game is set, was in truth created when Hyrule was flooded by the Gods. Spectacle Rock, the very top of the tall, tall Death Mountain, is the only surviving landmark of that area. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Spectacle Rock is seen at the top of the The Mountain Path of Death Mountain during the boss battle with the Helmaroc King. When the monstrous bird crashes into one of the "lenses" of Spectacle Rock, Link has to enter a small cave and attack the beast's trapped head. Other appearances BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban Spectacle Rock is the exit to the eighth dungeon and the only way to the top of Death Mountain. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations